cocxianxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Phylla
Content Author: Elfensyne Phylla is an ant-morph who can be found in the desert. She can be recruited as a lover and moved to the camp where she can become the mother of an ant colony, if the player wants her to. Phylla is notable in that, due to a unique a trait of her species, she can be impregnated by a female Champion. = Key Data = = Appearance = In-game appearance description Clicking the "Appearance" button gives this description at first: Later, after she's started to lay eggs, it changes to: Asking Phylla to stop laying eggs causes her abdomen to return to its original size, along with her breasts. Her vaginal wetness and birthing lubricant also return to the way they were previous to any egg-laying. = Scenes = First Encounter Exploring the Desert, you come across a broken, upturned cart and a strange ant-like female rummaging through it for loot. You stay hidden and examine her for a while until suddenly she is attacked by the Oasis Demons. You have two choices: * Stay Hidden ** You decide that although she seems terrified, she also seems strong enough to handle the demons herself, so you leave and return to camp. Whether you'll meet her again later is unknown. ** If your character has high enough corruption, a scene were Phylla is gang raped by demons will occur * Play Hero ** You dash out to fight the demons and rescue the woman. After the fight you get a closer look at her and try to communicate, first by talking, then with pantomime. The ant-girl does not comprehend either but eventually she at least understands that you are trying to communicate and she launches at you, giving you a big kiss. The moment her lips touches your, your brain is flooded with images and information about her and the ant-morph species and you feel her receiving the same kind of information from you. Afterwards, she comforts you and then leaves you surrounded by the scattered remains from the cart and her name on your mind: "Phylla". Second encounter After choosing the Play Hero option and defeating the Oasis Demons, you will subsequently encounter the Ant Hill. The first time, you'll be escorted to the Queen's chamber and given some more information about the ants and Phylla from her mother, who doesn't particularly care for you. You'll automatically return to Camp after the conversation. Each time you encounter the Ant Hill after that, you'll be take to the Arena and pitted against a monster: the first fight is against a Tentacle beast, the second versus a Minotaur with a Large Axe, and the last two against standard Gnolls. After each fight, you'll get a brief chance to speak with Phylla before being escorted out of the hill by soldier ants, except for the last fight, at which point you are judged to have proved that you're worthy of being Phylla's mate, leading to a sex scene with her. You may then choose whether to invite Phylla back to your camp or leave her at her mother's colony and visit her there instead. Camp interactions Once you have Phylla in your camp you can talk, have sex, ask her to lay eggs to keep the colony growing (Changing her appearance to a pregnant-like woman with bigger breasts and hips and a huge abdommen) or to stop laying them (Setting her appearance to default again) or ask for gems. The sex scenes will change depending whether she is or isn't laying eggs. These interactions change depending on the PCs total corruption level. A higher corruption PC (From 80 onwards) will be more aggressive and cruel, while a lower corruption PC will be more soft and gentle with her. You can talk to her about: · History. She will tell the PC her colony's story. When the demons attacked most colonies dissapeared or got corrupted, and because they produce few female eggs, the colonies had to start huge orgies to increase the probability of giving birth to females. This lead to the libido of the ant-morphs to increase and corrupt greatly. The queens stopped laying female eggs to have only males and the warriors and workers started to kidnap people from the surface (Possibly to rape them), which in turn caused the surface inhabitants to kill them on sight. In response to this, some queens like Chylla (Phylla's mother) escaped deeper into more harsh enviroments to scape the surface, the corrupted colonies and the demons. - A low corruption PC will comfort her and kiss her deeply to make her feel better, giving her hope of a better future with "Only happy memories" - A high corruption PC will berate her and insult her people for being "too weak and pathetic". S/he will also tell Phylla about the Factory, and will even threaten with sending her as a slave. The PC will then leave Phylla crying. · Mating. She will explain how her Inherited Knowledge works. She explains she "marked" the PC when s/he saved her from the demons in the desert and that that's the way the ant-morphs can pass their thoughts to other creatures. She also says she constantly keeps a mental link with her children. She can't feel all of them at the same time because it would probably kill her, but they can send her a send her a specific feeling like "Fear, triumph, or kinds of rock or dirt...” This last one will cause both Phylla and the PC to burst on laughter. - A low corruption PC will reflect on how difficult is to him to fully understand how the Inherited Knowledge works. The PC will then kiss Phylla expecting something to happen. As s/he leaves, s/he will realise Phylla is touching herslef, trying to persuade the PC into doing something passionate. - A high corruption PC will ask Phylla to undress and start describing her sexual organs, much to her dismay. After touching her breats and nipples, she will then get to her vagina (The PC will coldly correct her, calling it "Her cunt", which she will accept with a defeated tone). She will explain her clitoris is hipersensitive and that it can produce her multiple orgasms. The PC will then prompt her to masturbate to see how many orgasms can she have. After an hour, the PC will leave her collapsed on the floor covered by her own juices, considering her nothing more than a toy. · Her Life. She will tell the PC a bit of her life before meeting him/her. She felt imprisioned and hated it. She will then tell the PC the future is up to him/her, and they're bonded. She will also emphasize she would like to do "other things" (Possibly referring to sex, as she admits she feels lonely) - This talking option doesn't change despite of your corruption level. - If Izma is in the camp, Phylla will demand an explanation for the PC having sex with her (Even if you haven't had sex with Izma since she arrived). If the PC has a high corruption, Phylla will assault him/her and kiss her deeply to connect with him/her and will search for all the memories the PC has with Izma. The PC will then throw her against a wall, and start insulting her and berating her while she cries in a corner. The PC will then force her to see all of her most depraved memories, effectively breaking her. Then s/he will leave thinking about handing Phylla to Izma as her very own beta. On the other hand, a low corruption PC will attempt to explain your mainly "alpha-beta" relationship and end up "linking" with her to better explain this. Phylla will then accept it. The PC will then find Izma on the lake and smile at her, thinking about making both meet. (Both versions heavily hint the possiblity of an Izma-Phylla interaction) Sex Scenes They are self-explanatory. Differences between egg laying options are indicated. A high corruption PC will basically use Phylla as a sex toy, forcing her into sex and mistreating her. = Trivia = * Her mother, the ant queen, is named Chylla. * Phylla explains her "link" as a special ability possessed by only the princesses used to seek out mates and share particular thoughts and memories with the recipient. The "link" is trigger by a kiss, but can only be activated at times of high stress or low mental guard. * During the male orgy scene, the hero will at a certain point give a speech to his offspring whilst they are having sex with Phylla. This speech is very similar to the speech Aragorn gives in J. R. R. Tolkien´s "The return of the King" before the battle at the black gate.